A Promise Kept
by RedCurls121
Summary: Sophie Collins, Chase's adopted sister, moves with him to attend Spencer after their adoptive parents death. It is there that she gets caught up in all of his evil plans, and falls in love with one of the sons. R&R please! Crappy summary, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**An: Okay, so I randomly came up with this idea while watching the Covenant the other night. Its not the greatest story Ive ever written. **

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SOPHIE!! and Sophie's kick butt car! Lol! R&R please!**

"Soph, come on! Please let me borrow your car!" Chase begged his sister. Sophie ignored him and tuned up the volume on her ipod. "Don't make me take it from you." He said simply, causing his sister to turn off her music and glare at him.

"No, it's my car. It's not my fault you blew up your own." Sophie spat.

"I'm sorry I ascended while they were driving, okay?" Chase laughed, for he wasn't sorry at all.

"No."

"Fine, then I guess you're not going to the party tonight." Chase said, and then he left Sophie's dorm; leaving the door wide open.

"Sure thing, bro." Sophie turned her music back up and went on reading.

Around eight, Chase stopped by Sophie's room once more. Because Sophie had no roommate, he didn't bother knocking.

"So you're really staying home?" Chase asked, seeing his sister already in bed and reading a book.

"You know I'm shy around people I don't know. Why should I go if I don't know anyone?" Sophie asked innocently.

"True, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Chase said. "Night." He kissed her on the forehead and then left. _Phase one complete, _Sophie thought.

Sophie waited about ten minutes before she got out of bed and changed into jeans and a tank top. She topped her outfit off with her favorite neon pink hoodie and fairy print DC's.

The icy blue mustang convertible that Sophie received for her sixteenth birthday sat silently in the parking lot, no signs that Chase had done something to it. Using the directions she go from the girls in the room next to her, Sophie managed to find the Dells. She parked next to a small blue Volks Wagon. Not long after she pulled up, and other vehicle came in behind her. Sophie locked her car and shoved the keys in her pocket, ignoring the four boys that jumped out of the black hummer behind her.

The bright fires that dotted the beach got closer and closer as Sophie went through the woods.

"Thank god," She muttered to herself when she reached the partying teens. The darkness of the woods had started to scare her.

Sophie knew very few people there. She was probably one of the few junior students actually at the party.

"Hey, Sophie," Sophie spun around finding the familiar face of the girls who roomed next door to her.

"Hi Kate, hey Sarah," Sophie smiled, glad that she was no longer alone.

"Oh, who's that hottie?" Kate asked. Sophie followed her gaze to find herself staring at her brother. She quickly jumped behind Kate, hiding herself from Chase's view.

The three girls walked through the crowd of dancing teens as Kate pointed out who was who.

"Oh, who's that? He's kind of cute," Sarah asked, pointing to a boy with curly brown hair. Sophie stuck out her tongue, faking a gag; this made Kate laugh.

"That's Aaron Abbot, he's a total prick." Kate said, pulling Sarah away. "There here."

"Who's here?" Sarah and Sophie asked in unison.

"The Sons of Ipswitch," Kate replied, nodding towards four boys who had just entered onto the scene. Sophie recognized the name, and then realized that Chase had said something about them in the past that she couldn't remember.

"Hey baby," Kate smiled, kissing one of the guys. "Sarah, Sophie, this is my boyfriend Pogue Parry, and his friends Tyler Simms, Reid,"

"Reid Garwin," The blonde interrupted, sticking his hand out to Sarah. "You know, Sarah's my grand mothers name, you kind of remind me of her."

"Uh, thanks?" Sarah replied, making Sophie burst out in laughter.

"Caleb Danvers," The last boy said. "And you don't remind me of my grand mother in any way."

"That's nice to hear," Sarah laughed.

"Hey Caleb," Kira, a girl from down the hall edged into the group.

"Hi, Kira," Caleb said blankly. Sophie listened quietly as Kira continued to insult Sarah, and said nothing to Sophie, because she already knew she wasn't a threat to her relationships with any popular boys; or at least that's what Sophie felt.

"Well Caleb, I think Sarah owes Kira an apology." Aaron suddenly shouted, making Sophie snap back to reality from her thoughts.

"No, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology," Caleb said. It was then that Sophie noticed Chase coming towards the group.

"Oh shit," she muttered. "Hey Kate, I think I'm gonna go." But Sophie didn't leave soon enough, for one of Aaron's friends puked everywhere.

"Eww," Sophie shouted, backing away; Chase recognized his sister's voice.

"Sophie?" He looked around, spotting her hiding behind Kate. "What the hell? I told you, you couldn't come!"

"Wait, you know him?" Kate asked.

"Sadly," Sighed Sophie. "He's my brother."

"You still haven't answered me," Chase said, but before Sophie could reply, the DJ said something over the speakers.

"Guys, Dylan just called. There are three cop cars heading this way on Old Dell road."

Everyone freaked at the mention of cops. They all ran for the cover of the woods, slowing down to a walk once they were under the tree's protective branches.

"His friend's puking sure came at the opportune time." Chase laughed.

"Didn't it though?" Reid smirked, smacking hands with Tyler. Sophie smiled to herself, and tried to slip past Reid, Tyler and Chase to catch up with Sarah.

"Oh no you don't," Chase said, grabbing Sophie by her pink hood.

"Damnit," She sighed, not even trying to get away.

"I told you that you couldn't come! You're seriously pushing my patience here."

"You're so over-dramatic," Sophie snapped.

"A little family problem?" Reid laughed.

"Just a little," Sophie replied, then turned her attention back to her brother. "Why do you have to be so stupid and over-protective?"

"You're sixteen; you shouldn't be driving at night by yourself and especially going to parties alone!" Chase shouted at her. By that time, they had already reached the car.

"You know what, Chase?" Sophie asked, getting into her car. "Damn you."

Sophie shoved the keys into the ignition and fishtailed off into the night, speeding through the unknown territory.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah! An update! Thankyou for all of you who reviewed! And for those of you who added me to your alert list! **

**I dont own anything except for people of my imagination! (and real life!)**

Chapter Two

It wasn't until she entered the fog that Sophie realized she had made a wrong turn, and it wasn't until she heard the police sirens that she started to panic.

"Damnit, shit, arrggg…" She shouted, beating the steering wheel. As the sirens grew closer, she thought quickly. _Maybe if I hide, then go back the way I came,_ she thought.

Sophie's idea was put to use all to soon, for as soon as she pulled into the trees, the familiar black hummer shot past, followed by two cop cars.

"Damn," Sophie laughed, pulling back onto Old Dell road and navigating her way back to the school.

The black hummer pulled into the student parking almost seconds after Sophie got out of her car. She quickly locked the car and started towards the dorms.

"Hey Sophie," A boy shouted. She turned to see Reid and Tyler walking towards her.

"Hi," Sophie whispered shyly.

"So, what's up?" Reid asked. _He must be the talker,_ Sophie thought, for Tyler hadn't said a word.

"Nothing," She replied. "I'm just trying to make it back to my room without being caught by my brother."

The three continued to walk towards the building, falling in step with each other. Sophie was trying her hardest to act cool, but on the inside, she was freaking out.

"What's up with you guys?" Tyler asked all of the sudden. "I'm mean you and your brother, if you don't mind my asking."

Sophie scoffed, "Its fine; Chase is just being a stupid PMS'y boy."

Reid and Tyler busted out in laughter, but immediately stopped when they entered the building. They headed up the winding staircase in silence, trying not to wake anyone, or get caught. Sophie glanced over at Tyler, and was surprised to find him staring back. He flashed her a bright smile but then looked away before Reid noticed. She turned away too, hiding the red that was quickly rising in her cheeks.

"What the hell is that?" Reid asked, as Sophie came to a stop outside her dorm room.

"Overture to Candide?" She muttered under her breath.

"What?" The boys both asked, not able to understand what she had muttered.

Sophie pulled out her keys, sighing, "I guess my new roommate is here. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Maybe, or maybe not; you're a junior, right?" Reid asked.

"I take AP courses," She replied.

"Oh, well we'll see you in class then," Tyler smiled. They left her standing at her doorway; a feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

Sophie walked into her dorm to hear a very familiar tune playing. A girl with choppy, strawberry-blonde hair sat on the bed opposite her own reading a book.

"Bernstein?" Sophie asked curiously.

The new girl put her book down and laughed, "I see my new roommate has a favorable taste in music."

"I'm Sophie; I just transferred here from Hastings." Sophie smiled shyly. Introductions, no matter to any person, were always hard for her; especially when she was alone.

"Javelyn," The girl said, sticking out her hand, which Sophie awkwardly shook. "My mom and dad wanted to get rid of me. I'm from New York."

Sophie kicked off her shoes and sat down on her bed.

"Did you like it in New York?"

"Definitely, at my old school, all I did was acting and music. It was amazing."

"Sounds like it. Hastings had a good music program too. I was in the orchestra there."

"Really, what did you play?" Javelyn asked, scooting towards the edge of the ed.

"I started on clarinet, then I went to the euphonium (baritone), and I still play that a lot. I've been studying privately on cello for six years now."

"Hot damn girl," Javelyn shouted. "You've got some musical experience on your hands."

Sophie laughed at her comment, "What do you play?"

"I started on the alto sax for two years, but then I switched to the oboe. Way more kick-ass, and they pay you to play it."

"Awesome," Sophie smiled. "Are you joining the orchestra?"

"Yeah, my schedule is already filled, with orchestra and theater, I don't know when I'll have time to do the shit-load of homework I'm sure these hoity-toity teachers assign."

"You're in theater? So am I!" Sophie smiled. She was glad that she would know someone and not have to try out alone.

**Not very long, I know, Im just trying to introduce characters before the action starts! Please review, Its what keeps me going, especially when they contain any help! I will take suggestions for any later chapers, too!  
-Riley-**

**Btw: Javelyn Jay-va-lyn**


End file.
